mspaintadventuresfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Modo Trickster
El nombre del modo Trickster es compartido por dos conceptos distintos pero relacionados que involucran la narrativa de Homestuck siendo alterado en las formas tontas e impredecibles. * Fuera de canon, se refiere a un huevo de Pascua disponible durante algunas de las animaciones Flash interactivas que fueron programados por Alexis Gankro 'Beingessner. Varios activos se intercambian en modo Trickster, tales como el canje de John Egbert algo generalmente prudentes, y las ubicaciones ocultas a veces se puede acceder. * En el canon, se refiere a un arranque adquirido lamiendo el juju lechón espiral creado por la fusión de los jujus individuales de Calliope y de Caliborn. Los personajes en el modo Trickster se vuelven perturbadoramente alegres y tienen acceso a los poderes que alteran la realidad de una manera surrealista. En ambos casos, el modo Trickster ha sido asociado con ciertas alteraciones en la apariencia física de los personajes humanos: la totalidad de su esquema de color se altera para darles el pelo de colores brillantes y la ropa, algún tipo de objeto (por lo general un caramelo, postre, o un elemento de la fruta ) se ha quedado atascado en el pelo, y su tono de piel aracial y sin color se cambia a un color melocotón caucásico. En lugar de su color asociado visto en el símbolo de su ropa, se nota en sus ojos saltones y espirales en sus mejillas como los de querubines. El Modo Trickster parece (un poco obvio, dado su origen) tener una conexión con los querubines y su folclore. Poder Canon La idea de modo Trickster en el canon se aludió primero en el acto 6 acto 3. En ese acto, Calliope dibujó un icono que representa a Roxy como Trickster y le envio un enlace a ella. En el dibujo, ella está lamiendo un lechón espiral, haciendo alusión a su aspecto y futuro papel en la historia. El arranque fue presentado formalmente en el acto acto 6 acto 5 acto 1, cuando Jane alquimiza los jujus de Calliope y de Caliborn e inadvertidamente crea el lechón espiral. El encantamiento del lechón la obliga a lamerlo, entablando su modo Trickster. Ella usa su nuevo poder para liberar una onda de energía que resucita la vida vegetal muerta en medio de TDCYH mientras que mata simultáneamente a los subordinados esqueléticos que residen allí, haciendo que caigan gotas de Zillium en lugar del grano para moler normale. Ella entonces despega y deja TDCYH. Después de salir, ella entra en un extraño paisaje, donde transforma a Horrorterrors en Squiddles y querubines con la cabeza de Lil Cal. Luego viaja a LOMAX y le dice a Jake que ella lo ama antes de darle patadas en la ingle. Esto causa que Jake entre en su propio Modo Trickster, y anuncia que quiere romance y casarse con Jane, pero no antes de ir a la aventura. Tomando a Erisolsprite, enteramente dispuestos con ello, los dos viajan a Derse y tratan de encontrar Roxy. El Modo Trickster aparentemente ha dado Jake el poder de convocar a una calabaza que puede convertir a otras personas en el modo Trickster, y él y Jane, que han adquirido algún tipo de capacidad de ver lo invisible. Jane y Jake finalmente encuentran y capturan a Roxy en Derse, utilizan la calabaza en ella, y por lo tanto se pasa a su modo Trickster. Los tres tienen un episodio de éxtasis, agitando bailando--- de una manera de hace que parezca típico de personajes en el modo Trickster. Easter egg Acceso a modo trickster Básicamente se puede acceder al modo Trickster como un huevo de pascua de diferentes formas, en todas es necesario hacerlo apretando ciertas teclas, aqui las convinaciones: Asegúrese de que el flash interactivo este activo (haga clic en él). En Windows y Linux, presione Ctrl + T. En Mac OS X, ⌘ prensa + T. si se abre una nueva pestaña en el navegador aprete , ctrl + alt + t o ⌘ + Alt + T en lugar (respectivamente). Ctrl + T también funciona en Mac OS X para las más recientes segmentos interactivos (comenzando con Alterniabound). Si ninguno de estos comandos funciona, pruebe + T Ctrl Alt + Shift + o T. el Modo Trickster también se puede desactivar con la misma combinación de teclas. Sin embargo, la desactivación del modo Trickster mientras que en una situación imposible, como la oficina del Problema Sleuth o mientras en una pared, puede bloquear el navegador. En modo Trickster Al entrar en el modo de Trickster, el Kernelsprite se intercambia por la cabeza flotante de Andrew Hussie y John con el pelo rubio (que adquiere tiene una piruleta pegado a él) Se permite la libre exploración en este modo Trickster. Escondido en el patio trasero es el acceso a la oficina del Problem Sleuth (que se puede acceder a través de la chimenea), así como una ventana con un spray de calabaza pintada debajo de ella. También hay un aviso en la esquina superior derecha que dice "Gankro no estaba aquí", que es al revés. En la hierba por esta ventana es el "Código Trickster" escrito en código Morse. El intento de volver al modo normal dentro de pared de la oficina del Problema Sleuth algunas veces congelar su navegador (este fallo podría haber sido corregido. En algunos casos, se fija, pero si usted está en una pared en la oficina y cambia de nuevo, es probable que congelación) En una nota lateral, Si sale del modo Trickster en el modo de exploración libre y luego presione el botón esc causa John a desaparecer y la música de bucle sobre sí misma infinitamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como salga de la zona de la falla se fijó. Dave's pat beat machine Esto no es un modo trickster pero si el jugador pulsa los latidos de cada extremo de la mesa giratoria en las 4 esquinas, 4 tiempos misterio subiría: Harlequin, el tema Capitán Planeta, el tema musical y Ghostbusters "I Do not Want Miss a Thing "de Aerosmith. Sin embargo, estos clips musicales fueron hotlinked de sitios web externos, y en febrero de 2012, el clip capitán Planeta y Aerosmith pinza fueron borrados por sus anfitriones y ya no está disponible como huevo de pascua S'hale imp strife' Al acceder Modo Trickster, aparecerá un mensaje para el "modo Trickster". El Código Trickster es 024913, traducido del Código Morse en el modo de Trickster anterior. También es el código de la caja de seguridad en el Estudio. Al entrar en el modo de Trickster, John se vestirá de Link completamente con la Espada Maestra y Hylian Shield. Un Kernelsprite aparece también, que es similar a Guru-Guru, el hombre de la Kakariko Windmill. El esquisto Imp se intercambia por una monstruosidad recursiva Juan, un "Johnstrosity", si se quiere. Al debilitar la monstruosidad, John y el esquisto Imp vuelven a sus modos originales. The Windmill Hut Kernelsprite sigue siendo sin embargo. Land of Wind and Shade (Act 4) en realidad no es posible acceder al modo trickster en este S pero intentar hacerlo probocara una reaccion de Jonh Alterniabound Cuando se active el modo trickster en Alterniabound, el Modo Trickster hará que una imagen de una extraña mujer John aparezca (una versión de John Vriska), y una variante de la Canción de Totaka comenzará a sonar. El personaje activo entonces será transportado con un disparo efecto Chrono "puerta" a la tienda Jidoor Relic (de Final Fantasy VI). Ness, Paula, Jeff, y Poo de Earthbound están al lado y Gamzee está bailando detrás del mostrador de la tienda. Interactuar con Gamzee activa un modo donde permite a uno escuchar doce canciones de alterniabound, incluyendo algunos utilizan directamente en el flash y otros añaden sólo como una característica especial. Después de salir de la habitación, los personajes seguirán siendo transportados con el efecto de puerta de Chrono Trigger cada vez que utilicen un Transportalizer. Activación del modo de Trickster volverá a deshacer este efecto. [S John: Enter village] Cuando se activa en el área de la granja de setas el símbolo con la frase "pap: nak ::" aparece. Si uno termina correctamente la analogía con "shoosh:doof", John se convierte místicamente en Dave, dibujado en el estilo del artista pixel Paul Robertson. Si mantiene pulsada la barra espaciadora se llena su "Mangrit Vial". Cuando se suelta la barra espaciadora, Dave realiza un ataque que puede ser usado para atrapar temporalmente el diablillo en el tiempo. Pulse la combinación de teclas Modo Trickster de nuevo para volver a ser Jonh. Al salir de la zona también le permitirá ser John de nuevo, pero al regresar a ella le seguirá siendo de Dave hasta que el modo está desactivado [S Kanaya: Return to the core] Similar a Alterniabound, pulsando Ctrl + T te teletransporta exactamente la misma habitación, sólo con Sollux pie alrededor empujando en su animación de batalla (del mismo flash) en lugar de bailar Gamzee. Además él sólo tiene una canción, acondicionado Heredero. Los NPCs en la zona se quejan de tener sólo una canción, y pierden el payaso. Al presionar Ctrl + T que teleportalizes volver al juego, con la música de cualquier naturaleza que eras. Hay, sin embargo, un rápido fallo, fácil de realizar que puede permitir que usted camine alrededor del laboratorio con acondicionado Heredero jugando en el fondo en lugar de la canción del personaje. Se empieza por transportalizing tu personaje en la habitación secreta. Camine hasta el Sollux detrás del mostrador. Pulsa espacio para abrir el menú de música. Con el menú sigue abierto, pulse Ctrl + T. Tu personaje debe transportalize de vuelta al laboratorio, con el menú todavía visibles. Seleccione la canción. De vez en cuando, este fallo no funciona, por lo general debido a pulsar la barra espaciadora demasiado pronto después de pulsar Ctrl + T. La música volverá a la música original del personaje si cambia personajes, en cuyo caso usted tendrá que repetir el proceso de 5 segundos por todas partes. El NPC parece ser una referencia al juego Earthbound. Representan los 4 protagonistas principales del juego, Ness, Paula, Jeff, y el príncipe Poo. [S Equius: Seek the highb100d] En realidad no es posible entrar en el modo de Trickster en este segmento, pero intentar hacerlo causará una caja que dice "No a la mierda esta no me importa" a aparecer. El comando posteriormente no funciona en el siguiente flash estilo de exploración, aunque la habitación todavía existe en el archivo flash. Categoría:Conceptos de Homestuck